The Mistletoe Incident
by You'll Be The Death Of Me
Summary: This is why you don't put mistletoe in a house full of men... Rated T.
1. Hidan and Kakuzu

Hidan & Kakuzu:

**Hidan practically sprinted down the halls of Akatsuki's base. He hated holidays…**_**especially**_** Christmas. The name of the holiday practically **_**screamed **_**why he hated it. **_**If I can just make it out of here, I can go hide out somewhere, and avoid all this Christmas sh-**_**! Hidan crashed into someone who, unfortunately, had been standing in the doorway to the living room. "God dammit!!! Watch what you're doing jack-" his voice trailed off as he looked up to see Kakuzu leaned against the doorway. His eyes were gleaming in a way that Hidan couldn't describe…but it made the brunette man look totally demonic.**

"**In a hurry to go somewhere, Hidan?" Kakuzu purred darkly. Still unsure of what his partner was up to, Hidan got up, brushed himself off briefly, then tried to make his way past his partner. "Yes, I am!" the silver-haired man snapped. "You know how much I **_**hate **_**the holidays!!" Hidan had tried to shove his way past Kakuzu…tried and failed. The slightly taller man had stepped to the side to block the doorway completely. Hidan tried again to make it past him, only to have similar results. Getting frustrated, he snapped, "What the **_**hell**_** is wrong with you?!" Kakuzu chuckled and pointed up. Confused, Hidan looked up to see why his partner wouldn't move out of the way.**

**About six inches above them, hanging from the door frame, was a cluster of white berries, surrounded by holly leaves. Still puzzled, the silver-haired missing-nin looked at his partner for an explanation. Kakuzu, who was now smirking, answered with a seductive purr…**

"**Mistletoe." Hidan swallowed hard. Yes, he hated the holiday, but he knew quite well what mistletoe meant. "S-so?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. "What's…wh-what's your point?!" Moving closer to him, Kakuzu purred again, "Even **_**you **_**should know what mistletoe means, Hidan…" The brunette wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Feeling his face begin to flush, Hidan answered, "W-why does that matter, huh?" Leaning closer to his partner's face, Kakuzu whispered, "You know exactly why that matters…" Hidan knew exactly what was gonna happen. And there was no way he could stop it…or maybe he just didn't want to? Before he could say anything else, Kakuzu's lips were upon his own, claiming them hungrily. Without thinking, Hidan kissed back, turning the kiss much more urgent. **

**Not a second more passed when Kakuzu broke the kiss. Hidan whimpered slightly as the warmth that had enveloped his lips vanished, only to realize what he'd done and for him to start cursing fluently. Kakuzu chuckled and looked down at his partner, a soft smile (which was very, very rare for him, though Hidan loved to see it) gracing his lips. "Still hate **_**everything **_**about Christmas, Hidan?" **

**The only response he got was for Hidan to turn the brightest shade of red Kakuzu had ever seen. **


	2. Itachi and Kisame

Kisame & Itachi:

Kisame looked over at the bed where his partner laid, face down in the pillow. Every Christmas, it was the same thing; Itachi would lay in bed all Christmas Eve day and all Christmas Day. Kisame had never asked, but he'd always figured it was because he remembered all the Christmas' he had had with his family. Kisame was one of the few members of Akatsuki who knew what had _really _happened that night nine years ago. That had to be the reason…

Looking over at his partner again, Kisame felt a familiar stab deep within his chest, like a katana was being plunged in and out of his body. He knew the feeling quite well; for years now, he'd been feeling this stabbing, gnawing, tearing, aching, feeling deep within his self. The only reasonable explanation he could come up with actually wasn't even that reasonable…what if he was in love with the raven-haired Uchiha man? Feeling his cheeks start to get warm, Kisame looked back down at the newspaper that was in his hands. It told of the same old, same old. People died. People were married. Children were born. And the manhunt for the members of Akatsuki was still going strong.

The blue-skinned man sighed, throwing the paper to the other side of the room. This had caught Itachi's attention. "…something's bothering you." It hadn't been a question; he'd simply stated, seemingly already knowing the answer. Kisame looked over at the raven for a brief second. "Something's bothering you, too." the swordsman said back, his voice colder than he'd intended it to be. Hurt flashed as quick as lightning across Itachi's eyes, then they returned to their normal deadness. "…" the Uchiha laid back down, obviously pouting in his own way.

Guilt gripped Kisame's heart as he realized he'd truly offended the man laying opposite him. Sighing, Kisame got up from his chair, walked over to the bed, and grabbed the Uchiha's arm. Itachi looked up at him, a curious look on his face as Kisame dragged him to his feet and down the hall. The pair stopped at a certain doorway that had, only minutes before, been occupied by two other Akatsuki members.

Looking up, Itachi's confused look became even more puzzled. "Kisame," he started, his voice as cool as the wind that was blowing out side. "What are-" The raven was cut off by the taller man lightly brushing his blue lips against the Uchiha's. Itachi stared into Kisame's eyes, his expression changing. Slowly, carefully, Itachi wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, bringing their bodies closer together. The Uchiha placed his lips against Kisame's, waiting for the other man to respond. Kisame closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Itachi, and deepened the kiss. He, timidly, brushed his tongue against his partner's- no, his _lover's_- lips, begging inwardly that he would be granted entrance. The raven-haired man parted his lips just enough for Kisame's tongue to slip in briefly.

Knowing that some else might walk in, and not wanting to get caught, Kisame broke the kiss reluctantly. Itachi opened his eyes, loosening his hug around the taller man's neck. Bending down to his ear, Kisame whispered teasingly, "I love you, Ita-chan." "I love you, too, Kisame," Itachi murmured back. Smiling, Kisame softly said, "Merry Christmas." He tightened his arms around Itachi, drawing him closer, and kissed his cheek. And for the first time since the incident, Itachi could've honestly said that he'd had a good Christmas.


End file.
